Nice to Meet You
by sarahbearaswt
Summary: A chance meeting in the market makes Lorelia see what she has. Lorelai fluff and songfic.


Authors note: I don't own anything... not even my furniture... really... I own gum but that's it.

The song is "Nice to meet you anyway" by Gavin DeGraw

It was a good day for Lorelei Gilmore. The whole world was on her side as she strode down the beautiful sunny streets of Stars Hollow. After a quick stop at the market she was going to Luke's where the source of her happiness was. And with any luck he would give her coffee without an argument. When she reached Doose's Market she make her way to down the aisle picking up the stuff she needed. As usual she wasn't paying attention to any one around her and ran into some one. She hit the guy so hard it knocked them both down along with her basket of stuff.

"Oh Geeze, I'm really sorry." She laughed from the ground.

"No, No it's my fault I wasn't looking. Here let me help you." The guy said as he helped her up and helped her pick up her stuff.

"I think I just won the award for biggest klutz. They should give me a big trophy-cup thing... oohh maybe if I ask nice they'll put coffee in it." She laughed as she finally looked up at the guy she'd broadsided. _Wow, he's gorgeous._ She thought.

"Maybe." The guy laughed along. "I'm Andrew." He said extending his hand.

"I'm Lorelei" she shook his hand. "Well it was nice to meet you and run into you but I really need to go." She said as she walked away.

**I don't want to get too close  
I don't want to get too close  
You see this isn't where my head is**

"Wait, I just moved to town and I was wondering if maybe you could show me around." He asked trying to turn on the irresistible charm.

"Well there's not really much to show, you take three lefts and your back where you started and you'll have seen the whole town."

"Well then would you like to take three lefts with me?" he wasn't about to let this beautiful woman get away.

"I really should go." She answered as she walked away.

**If you knew me I'm not like this  
But I just found someone special  
And that's really something special  
If you knew me  
Nice to meet you anyway**

"Well then let me buy you a cup of coffee." He continued.

"You know I normal don't turn down coffee... well actually I never turn down coffee..."

"Then don't. There's this great diner next door they have great coffee, let me buy you a cup." He insisted. _Wow he's good._ She thought_ and good looking._

**I believe you're very fine  
Still I haven't got the time  
Cause I just found someone special  
And that's really something special  
If you knew me  
Nice to meet you anyway**

"Tempting, but I really can't I have somewhere I need to be." She pulled away.

"Let me guess, your taken." He asked trying to keep the conversation going.

"Yea. I am." She answered.

"Well I'm sure the guy is great, but a cup of coffee won't hurt anyone. How about this. I'm going to go check out and go to the diner next door and I'm going to order a cup of coffee. the rest is up to you." He said as he went to the register leaving Lorelei to her thoughts._ Yes, cute, but not Luke. Luke never need cheesy pick up lines or bribery._

**And the sky opened up  
With the soil of the sun  
Dreaming of my true love  
I don't mean to be so strange  
But my life just took a change  
Cause I just found someone special  
And that's really something special**  
**If you knew me  
Nice to meet you anyway**

Her thoughts stayed with Luke as she checked out and soon all thoughts of Andrew were gone.

**You're amazing, I'm attracted  
But I'm terribly distracted  
And I'm trying to be verbal  
And I'm back into this circle  
Cause I just found someone special  
And that's really something special  
If you knew me  
Nice to meet you**

Moments later she was walking into Luke's and saw the object of her affection. Out of the corner she saw a very smug looking Andrew smiling at her but she walked straight past him to Luke who was behind the counter.

"Hey there burger boy." She said as she pulled him into a kiss that surprised him as much as it thrilled him.

"Hey wonder woman." He answered after he pulled away. "What was that for?" he asked.

"To make a point." She whispered as she remained extremely close. "and cause your cute." She said and kissed him again. "and amazing." She whispered.

"those all sound like good reasons." He whispered back. Kirk picked that moment to bother Luke about some absurd issue so Lorelei sat at the counter and thought on about how perfect he was. _I found some one special, that really is special._


End file.
